The dark side of the moon
by Belit.Lihara
Summary: Un joven Ulquiorra se encuentra un extraño animal en un bosque cercano a su casa, lo recoge y lo cuida con la intencion de liberarlo una vez recuperado. Pero tarde o temprano se da cuenta de que, quizas esa criatura no es lo que parece, un mundo desconocido y se descubre a sus ojos, un mundo aterrador y al mismo tiempo seductor. La clasificacion puede cambiar a M mas adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, por fin conseguí subir algo, de entre todo el montón en el que estoy trabajando decidí que este ya estaba lo suficientemente arreglado como para compartirlo con vosotros, bueno, en realidad no se me ocurría nada mejor. De todos modos, a lo que íbamos. El texto normal está escrito en Arial, y los pensamientos en Calibri Light, veremos a ver como queda…**

**Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo esta historia.**

* * *

**Un extraño descubrimiento**

El no era nunca fue niño demasiado extrovertido en general, era un niño callado, que no hablaba a menos que lo considerara necesario, proviniendo de una familia económicamente acomodada, no tenían tanto como para derrocharlo en lujos, pero pertenecía a una de las familias más reconocidas en Hueco Mundo, por lo cual, era un alumno destacado en su clase tal y como se esperaba de él, en general, un chico tranquilo y de pocas palabras pero tajante, el cual prefería dedicar su tiempo a la lectura que lo que él consideraba una pérdida de tiempo ineficaz, tampoco solía meterse en problemas, excepto las veces que involuntariamente se veía arrastrado por su hermano en alguna de sus travesuras, para disgusto de su padre. Fue en una de esas ocasiones donde tuvo lugar un extraño descubrimiento.

-Ulquiorra! Espérame! No me dejes atrás idiota!

-Se supone que tú tienes las piernas más largas Nnoitra, te sugiero que hagas uso de ellas. Además, nadie te dijo que tiraras piedras a la ventana.

-Y como esperas que llame la atención de Nell, señor soy-superior-y-me-encanta-presumir?

Ulquiorra hubiera rodado los ojos si eso fuera su manera. -Llamando a la puerta, como suele hacer todo el mundo. Basura.

Los dos niños corrieron internándose en un bosque. Ulquiorra siempre fue muy bueno en los deportes, su velocidad era superior a la de cualquier otro, por lo que, ignorando las protestas de su hermano, lo dejo atrás. Pronto llegó a una zona donde la vegetación era más espesa, deteniéndose finalmente a tomar aire. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que se había internado demasiado en el bosque, estaba perdido.

_-No importa.- Pensó. –Si camino por donde he venido pronto llegare de nuevo al camino._

Con esa idea en mente, se levantó y se puso a andar, con su habitual postura recta y sus manos en los bolsillos.

Después de un rato caminando, un gemido lastimero le hizo detener su marcha. Totalmente inmóvil, y agudizando el oído, trato de identificar el sonido y su procedencia. El sonido se volvió a escuchar por detrás de una enorme roca. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el niño trepó rápidamente a lo alto de la gran piedra, y desde ahí trató de localizar la fuente del gemido. Sonaba como un perro lloriqueando, pero no podía verlo debido a que todo al otro lado de la roca estaba cubierto por un manto de yerba alta, un lugar hermoso sin duda, pero eso significaría que tendría que abandonar la seguridad de la roca, para acercarse más. Sea como sea, el no se iba a acobardar ante lo que parecía ser un animal herido. Lentamente bajo de la roca, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alertar al animal, una vez abajo, saco una pequeña navaja del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y avanzo con cautela hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Nada pudo haberlo preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar. Allí, tumbado sobre un pequeño círculo de yerba aplastada, yacía lo que a simple vista era un perro atrapado en una trampa cepo, pero una vez se acercó más lo identificó como un Aguará, había leído de él en una de las enciclopedias en la biblioteca, pero era extraño, ese tipo de lobo solo se encontraba en unas pocas regiones de Sudamérica, como había llegado hasta aquí? El animal no pareció alterarse por su presencia, o bien, había luchado tanto por liberarse que ya no le quedaban fuerzas más que para lloriquear, de todos modos se veía muy malherido, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas abiertas, por lo visto, se habría visto envuelto en una pelea antes de quedar atrapado aquí. Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, guardo la navaja, y se acerco con precaución a inspeccionar el estado del animal. La trampa había mordido la pata delantera izquierda, y al parecer llevaba más de un día ahí. Pero lo más extraño, es que las características físicas eran notablemente más robustas que las de un lobo común, mucho menos para su primo, el también conocido como lobo de crin, ya que este era incluso más fino y estilizado.

_Estaría desnutrido?_

Frunció el ceño en la confusión. El siempre se había enorgullecido de su inteligencia muy superior a la media, algo inusual a sus ocho años, tenía respuestas a todo, nada se le escapaba. Pero esto era desconcertante. Mientras el resto de los niños de su edad perdían el tiempo jugando o hablando, el devoraba un libro tras otro sin parar, ya se sabía de memoria algunas de las enciclopedias que había en la biblioteca de la escuela, aunque las ciencias naturales no era su tema, a veces los tomaba aunque fuera para matar el aburrimiento.

Lentamente, y procurando no poner nervioso al animal, inspeccionó más de cerca el hocico y levantó el belfo superior. Definitivamente no era un perro, eso lo supo sin ni siquiera tener que tocarlo solo por la forma recta de su hocico, a pesar de que era más ancho de lo que el recordaba de uno de estos cánidos. Sino que también tenía aun sus dientes de leche? Si realmente era un cachorro tendría que marcharse rápidamente, dudaba que a su madre le hiciera gracia encontrarlo cerca de su cachorro, y por el tamaño de éste no quería ni imaginar cómo sería la madre, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así.

Los ojos del can seguían cada uno de sus movimientos mientras trataba de abrir las fauces del cepo, pero no dio ninguna señal de atacarlo ni de miedo, simplemente lo observaba, con una mirada inteligente, como si entendiera que no iba a dañarlo, sino liberarlo. Aunque en realidad casi parecía rendido, resignado a su suerte.

Procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que lo asustara, Ulquiorra cogió el cepo de metal con una mano, y con la otra pulsaba cuidadosamente la palanca para abrir las fauces de acero. Su mirada volvió a los ojos del animal, asegurándose que se quedaba tranquilo, este, todo lo que hizo al verse liberado, fue suspirar aliviado y relajarse.

_-Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?_- Pensó Ulquiorra, observando los daños._–__No parece que vaya a poder moverse por sí mismo._- Frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de pensar en una solución, finalmente solo quedaba llevárselo y mantenerlo en su cabaña hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado, esa vieja casa de madera era por lo general el único sitio donde podía leer o simplemente disfrutar de la tranquilidad sin que nadie lo molestara, de hecho, era un cobertizo en el patio trasero de su casa que nadie más usaba, tenia lugares de sobra para ponerlo, el lugar estaba repleto de armarios y estantes, y había llevado una mesa y una silla pequeñas y un pequeño sofá para más comodidad, además había una vieja estufa eléctrica, por lo que podría calentar un poco el lugar si era necesario. Era su pequeño santuario, del que solo él tenía la llave. Si, lo llevaría allí. _Eso si el idiota de Nnoitra o su padre no lo descubrían._- Pensó sombríamente. Por suerte Nnoitra estaba más preocupado por acercarse a Nel sin que el padre de ésta se enterara, y su padre no se acercaba a la cabaña.

Dejó al animal sobre una manta en el suelo, en el rincón más sombrío y oculto de la vieja cabaña, un hueco vacío de uno de los armarios, y se dispuso a buscar el botiquín, hasta que se miró a sí mismo. Su sudadera estaba manchada de sangre y barro.

Mierda, si lo veían así levantaría sospechas y terminarían por descubrir lo que escondía aquí.

Se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta manchadas y las echó a un lado, y se giró una última vez a comprobar al herido.

-No te muevas ni hagas ningún ruido, no voy a tardar.- Susurró. Porque diablos estaba hablando con un animal? Tampoco es que pudiera entender lo que decía…

Para su sorpresa, el can pareció asentir con la cabeza. Tenía que estar imaginando cosas, era imposible que un animal le entendiera y mucho menos le respondiera.

-Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con el estúpido de Nnoitra y con Nel…- Murmuró para sí.

Una vez convencido a sí mismo, salió por la puerta y si dirigió a la puerta trasera de su casa.

* * *

**Sé que esto parece ser muy corto, pero sentí que tenía que pararlo aquí. Espero haber captado su atención con este capítulo, no voy a decir que voy a actualizar la semana que viene ni en dos días, porque simplemente a mí también me mata que digan eso y luego no llegue, pero voy a intentar hacerlo lo más rápido posible.**


	2. Recuperacion

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, realmente me sorprendió la reacción de los lectores con el capitulo anterior, yo no esperaba nada, ya que como creo que dije, era un capitulo bastante… como decirlo? Cojo y escaso? Pero se irá poniendo mejor a medida que avance la historia.**

**Bien, hay una escena aquí de una película, si podéis encontrarla y identificar la película, enviadme un PM con la respuesta. Tu petit suisse, dimelo por el face.**

**Una vez más, Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, solo me pertenece esta historia.**

* * *

**Recuperación**

_Había pasado ya el tiempo suficiente como para recuperarme de mis heridas, y en este momento me encontraba sola en la guarida de aquel humano. Mientras él estaba en lo que creo que se llamaba "escuela". Me había acostumbrado a su presencia, y al parecer él a la mía, se pasaba largos ratos hablándome. Aunque si algo había aprendido, los humanos no esperan que un animal les hable, creo que se alterarían mucho, a pesar de que ellos nos hablan a nosotros. Que raros son estos humanos…_

_Hasta ahora, nunca antes había visto un humano directamente, siempre escuché de los otros miembros de la manada que eran seres despreciables, los seres más destructivos, engañosos y ambiciosos, entre otras cosas, que puedan existir, después de los propios dioses por supuesto, pero ese es otro tema._

_Recuerdo que este humano no se veía amenazador, de todos modos, que podía hacer yo en mi estado actual? Después de una huida desesperada terminé atrapada por un cepo, esta maldita cosa me había destrozado tejido y hueso, así que si el humano quisiera atacarme yo no podría hacer nada al respecto de todos modos, ni quería, en ese momento yo ya me había resignado a morir, me limité a observarlo._

_No me esperaba que en realidad me ayudara y me curara, pero entonces seguramente tampoco son tan malos como los demás creían no? Por lo menos no este. Algo que me llamo la atención desde el principio fueron sus ojos. Eran de un verde impresionante, claro que sus otros rasgos afilados eran bastante atractivos, y su piel pálida enmarcada por el pelo negro que caía alborotado hacia que sus ojos destacaran aun mas… __Un momento, pero qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Es un humano! No debería pensar así de él! Ellos no son de fiar, son despreciables! Aunque haya sido tan amable y se haya preocupado tanto por mí, a diferencia de los de mi propia clase y familia… bueno, excepto por mi primo…_

Toc toc

-Oi, cachorro!

_Hablando del diablo…_

-Estas bien?

[Grimmjow! Que haces aquí? Podrían haberte seguido!]

Grimmjow se materializó dentro de la pequeña casa y se acercó a mí. Siempre quise poder hacer eso, era uno de los poderes que todos los de nuestra especie poseían, pero solo cuando alcanzábamos cierta edad, que yo aun no tenia. Luego había algunos que poseían poderes únicos, pero esos normalmente solo se manifestaban en los que tenían una buena posición en la jerarquía, yo soy lo más bajo de lo bajo, jamás podre aspirar a tales poderes, está fuera de mi alcance incluso en mis mejores sueños.

-Por quien me tomas? Soy una pantera! El rey del sigilo!- Contestó Grimmjow con su amplia sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

[Si bueno, señor rey de los tontos. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una casa humana, el puede llegar en cualquier momento y si te ve aquí no tendrás una respuesta inteligente a cómo has entrado sin llave.]

-Ese humano te tiene encerrada aquí?- Gruñó Grimmjow. –Entonces tendré que enseñarle una lección que no olvidara jamás.

[No! Quiero decir, no, Grimmjow el en realidad me ayudó. Me encontró y curó todas mis heridas, me ha estado cuidando hasta ahora. En realidad es muy amable.]

Grimmjow me miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria que muy rara vez mostraba. El me conocía bien, sabía que yo nunca quise que nadie se lastimara, mucho menos por mi culpa. Finalmente, el suspiró.

-Está bien cachorro, te creo. Por el momento será mejor que te quedes aquí con tu humano, yo pensare en algo y ya te diré que hacer. Me aseguré de borrar tu rastro para que no llegaran a este pueblo así que por el momento estas a salvo.- Y con estas palabras, desapareció antes de que pudiera protestar.

_Mi humano? De donde diablos ha sacado esa estúpida idea?_

El sonido del desbloqueo de la cerradura me saco de mis pensamientos, y el entro por la puerta con un aspecto más cansado de lo habitual. Algo iba mal con él, y por alguna razón temía que la fuente de su estado sea yo. El chico había estado llevando una doble vida con tal de ayudarme y mantenerme oculta de su familia. Saliendo antes de su casa solo para atenderme y volviendo más tarde por la misma razón, a pesar de que también aprovechaba el tiempo aquí para leer sus libros… Era de esperar que tarde o temprano mostrara signos de agotamiento. Incluso para él solo soy una carga, quizás sería mejor dejarlo seguir con su vida.

Arrugué el hocico con disgusto. No me gustaba la idea, hasta ahora este fue el único lugar en el que podía permitirme bajar la guardia y relajarme. No quería irme de aquí.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Algunos humanos al parecer tienen perros, gatos o algún otro tipo de animal como compañeros, así que porque no podría yo serlo? Claro que esos no eran Katagaria, pero ese era un detalle minúsculo. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Los Katagaria eran descendientes directos del rey Lycos, quien desafió a los dioses tras la muerte de su esposa a sus veintisiete años.

Como todo gran rey, se enamoro de la mujer más hermosa del reino, y sin saber que cargaba con la más oscura de las maldiciones, se casó con ella.

La mujer era una Apollita, una raza que hacia miles de años fue maldita por Apolo, el dios del sol. Por las acciones de unos pocos, toda la raza fue condenada a vivir en las sombras, lejos de la luz del sol, donde el Dios no tuviera que verlos, y alimentarse unos de otros para sobrevivir, hasta su veintisiete cumpleaños, día en el que sufrirían una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El rey quedo devastado por la muerte de su esposa, y temiendo que sus hijos corrieran la misma suerte, mandó buscar por todo el mundo los animales más fuertes de la tierra, lobos, chacales, leones, halcones, osos, panteras, leopardos, tigres, algunos tipos de dragones… Estos fueron algunos de los animales que buscaron.

Así, mediante alquimia y magia negra, combinó la esencia con las de esos animales, para así, prolongar la vida de la gente de su esposa. Pasó años perfeccionando la nueva raza hasta que por fin encontró una cura para sus hijos. Mezclándolos con un dragón y un lobo, los más fuertes de los animales, los impregnó con más fuerza y magia que a cualquiera de los otros.

El resultado fue más de lo que esperaba, no solamente vivirían más que su esposa, en realidad sus vidas serian mucho más largas que las de cualquier especie conocida.

Cuando las Destinos vieron lo que el orgulloso rey había hecho, le ordenaron matar a sus hijos y a todos los que había creado. Lycaon se negó.

Entonces, las Destinos, lanzaron una nueva maldición sobre ellos. Nunca habría paz entre sus hijos, pasarían la eternidad odiando y peleando entre sí hasta que el último de ellos dejara de respirar.

Y así fue, como cada vez que Lycaon mezclaba un animal con un humano, de hecho creaba dos seres, uno que portaba el corazón animal, y el otro, el corazón humano.

Aquellos que caminaban como hombres y poseían corazones humanos, fueron llamados Arcadians, estos, nacían humanos y vivían como humanos hasta que alcanzaban la pubertad, cuando sus poderes mágicos se liberaban junto con sus hormonas y eran capaces de cambiar a su forma animal.

Mientras que los Katagaria nacerían y vivirían como animales hasta que alcanzaran la edad, y entonces podrían cambiar a forma humana, pero su corazón animal seguiría gobernando sus acciones.

Las dos especies estaban condenadas a pelear entre ellos. Además, ninguno de ellos podría elegir libremente a su pareja, las Destinos serian quienes enlazaran a cada individuo.

* * *

Me incorporé lentamente, comprobando así que mis lesiones estaban lo suficientemente bien, y caminé alrededor de la casa, me detuve al ver una imagen en la que aparecía Ulquiorra con otras personas.

-Probablemente es su familia.- Pensé. –Se ven felices juntos.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.- Hablo detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar sorprendida.

Me acerqué un par de pasos hacia él, mire a la puerta, y volví a mirar a sus profundos ojos esmeralda. Sin duda tiene unos ojos hermosos… Sacudí la cabeza para librarme del pensamiento. Pero cuando volví a mirar, tenia una expresión extraña en su rostro. Me asustaba, eché las orejas hacia atrás y todo mi cuerpo se tensó, me quede mirándolo con preocupación. _He hecho algo que le moleste? Esta enfadado conmigo? O quizás ahora quiere librarse de mí? Un momento, estoy sacando conclusiones precipitadas._

Vi como él lentamente acerco la mano hacia mí con la palma hacia abajo, me relaje un poco al reconocer el gesto como no intimidatorio, pero aun no me sentía del todo tranquila, nunca antes nadie había mostrado ese gesto hacia mí, esto era totalmente nuevo. Sentía una mezcla de nervios, temor e impaciencia, temor por estropear el momento como siempre hago con todo, y la impaciencia porque su mano se detuvo a poca distancia frente a mí. Porque no sigue? Tengo que hacer yo algo ahora? Posiblemente tengo que moverme yo también…

Con timidez, acerque mi hocico a su mano, tocándolo suavemente como una caricia, él pareció relajarse notablemente ante el gesto, entonces, giro la mano lentamente, y paso la palma por la barbilla, la mandíbula inferior, hacia mi rostro, donde froto con suavidad los dedos obligándome a relajar mas los músculos, entonces pasó a mi cuello, y subió hasta detrás de la oreja. Se acabó, ya no podía soportarlo más, mis ojos se cerraban y la fuerza se me escapaba como si la hubieran soplado lejos, nunca antes me había sentido tan… bien. Incliné la cabeza hacia su mano, y me apoyé un poco en ella. Dioses, esto era el cielo.

Ulquiorra se levantó de la silla, y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí, con la otra mano empujó ligeramente mi costado, dándome a entender que quería que me echara. Posiblemente el no entendería el significado de esto, tumbarme de esta manera frente a otro significaba mostrar sumisión, de hecho, yo me he visto obligada a hacer esto más veces de las que podía recordar, pero estoy acostumbrada, es lo que tiene ser el omega de la manada, soy el eslabón más bajo. Pero en este momento no podría importarme menos, su gesto no era dominante, sino más bien reconfortante. Lo siguiente que supe, es que el estaba frotando de la misma manera mi vientre y mi costado.

_Oh si, ahora puedo morir de felicidad._

-Mañana iremos a que te hagan un chequeo y podrás quedarte aquí.

-Hmmm? Chequeo? Qué es eso? Maldición no puedo pensar mientras haces eso… Me está entrando sueño…

* * *

Al día siguiente, en cuanto llego de su escuela, me sacó de la casa y caminamos juntos por las calles del pequeño pueblo. Era un cambio agradable después de estar encerrada tanto tiempo en esa casa. Y yo no podía parar quieta de la euforia. Estaba feliz de saber que podría quedarme con él, que él me aceptaba. Correteaba de un lado a otro todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando me paraba para mordisquear cariñosamente su mano o la manga de su chaqueta, él no parecía molestarse, así que volvía a correr hacia un lado de la calle y coger un palo que encontraba, para luego correr alegremente a empujárselo a él.

-Oi! Chico. Donde la encontraste?

Mi alegría y mi euforia se escurrieron rápidamente como si hubieran quitado el tapón de un desagüe. Al ver quien era gemí internamente.

-Disculpa?- Respondió Ulquiorra con molestia.

-Pregunté que donde la encontraste.- El chico más alto y de pelo azul me señaló con el dedo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para resistirme a la tentación de morderle el dedo.

Ulquiorra me miro y respondió con una voz monótona. –No es asunto tuyo.

El otro chico entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, pero se contuvo. –Por supuesto que es asunto mío. Porque es mía.

Eso me hizo girar la cabeza hacia el tan rápido que casi se me rompe el cuello. ¿Qué diablos?

Ulquiorra parecía escanearlo detenidamente con la mirada antes de contestar con aburrimiento. –Pues ahora ya no.

Grimmjow parecía a punto de romperse la mandíbula por la fuerza con la que la apretaba antes de responder. –Disculpa mis modales, pero llevaba tiempo buscándola. Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez, soy su dueño, y ya sabrás que esto no es un perrito al que puedas tener como mascota verdad?

-Soy consciente de ello, y eso no cambia el hecho de que se queda conmigo.

-Muchacho, no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera sabes cómo tratarla-

-Y tu si? Cuando la encontré estaba casi muerta. Dime, es esa la mejor manera de tratar a un animal? De verdad Crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves para que vuelva a lo mismo, o algo peor?- Interrumpió Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se quedo en silencio, observando detenidamente niño frente a él, como midiendo sus intenciones. Luego me miró a mí, yo le devolví la mirada suplicante. Para finalmente volver a mirar a Ulquiorra. Dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente habló.

-Que es lo que piensas hacer con ella, niño? Adonde la llevas?

-Porque debería importarte? No es como si te hubieras preocupado antes de todos modos.

Grimmjow gruñó algo por lo bajo pero no dijo nada por un momento, como si meditara una respuesta, miro de reojo por un momento al animal que caminaba tranquila entre ellos, y entonces sonrió ligeramente, y habló.

-Entonces creo que estará mejor aquí, que se quede contigo.

Ulquiorra giro la cabeza bruscamente hacia él, sorprendido por su respuesta. Pero se sobrepuso rápidamente. Después de caminar unos minutos en silencio, finalmente respondió.

-Hay que hacerle una revisión.

Ante eso, Grimmjow no pudo más que mirar al lobo a su lado con la sonrisa más amplia jamás vista para evitar estallar en carcajadas, mientras el can le devolvió una mirada confusa.

* * *

No me gustaba nada este lugar, era un cuarto cerrado y lleno de extrañas maquinas y artilugios que además apestaba a algo que no podía identificar. Estaba subida a una mesa de metal mientras un humano de bastante edad con el pelo canoso y la piel arrugada como una pasa, me palpaba por todos lados y me metía palos por la boca y las orejas, además de apuntarme con una luz muy molesta directamente a los ojos.

Hubiera perdido sus dedos ya, si no fuera porque Grimmjow me informó mentalmente que esto era un mal necesario si de verdad quería quedarme con el niño humano.

De pronto, estuve a punto de mandar todo al infierno cuando sentí al viejo hurgando en mi culo. Quería girar la cabeza para ver qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí atrás, pero un par de manos me sujetaron firmemente la cabeza, obligándome a mirar dos esmeraldas profundas frente a mí.

Escuche al viejo hablando detrás de mí. -Le acabo de poner el termómetro para asegurarnos de que no tiene ningún tipo de enfermedad, esto será la última prueba por hoy.

Mis ojos casi salían de sus orbitas, y mis orejas tan planas que si tenía que bajarlas más se fusionarían en mi cráneo cuando sentí que lo que fuera que me hubiera introducido la vieja momia en la parte trasera, se estaba deslizando lentamente, y no precisamente hacia afuera.

-[Esta emigrando, esta emigrando, se pierde!]- Grité todo lo que pude con mis ojos aun fijos en el verde profundo.

Realmente ni siquiera podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para dirigir el mensaje únicamente a Grimmjow, quien la ultima vez que miré estaba apoyado en la pared mirándome. Así que cuando vi a Ulquiorra ampliando los ojos para fruncir el ceño a continuación, supe que cometí un error.

Pero ese pensamiento se perdió en la desesperación cuando sentí la cosa solida en mi trasero deslizarse aun más. En ese momento mande toda la precaución al infierno y centré mi mirada suplicante en los profundos ojos verdes delante de mí. _Como habían dicho que se llamaba esa cosa? Ah, sí, termómetro._

-[El termómetro se pierde!]

Ulquiorra parpadeó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, al escuchar otra vez la voz femenina gritando en su cabeza. No obstante redirigió su mirada a la parte trasera del lobo, que en este momento estaba levantada en pompa. Sin soltar totalmente al animal, acerco una mano con la intención de sacar el objeto de la discordia, solo para ser detenido por el viejo veterinario.

-No debe hacer eso, jovencito, no interfiera con el trabajo de un profesional.

-Disculpe señor, pero simplemente podría sacar un poco el termómetro?

-Chico, deja que los profesionales se encarguen de esto, se lo que me hago, créeme.

-[Se pierde!]

-Doctor, solo permítame sacar solo un poco el…

-[El termómetro está de viaje!]

-No toque eso.

-[Se me mete, esta emigrando hacia adentro!]

El lobo empezó a gemir desesperadamente, suplicando para sus adentros que alguien, quien fuera, extrajera el objeto desagradable.

-Tranquila ya falta poco.- Susurró Ulquiorra.

-Qué?- Pregunto el viejo veterinario.

-Eh?

-[Aaale ya esta! El termómetro se ha ido!]

Ulquiorra miró una vez más antes de dirigirse al hombre.

-Doctor, no quiero incordiarle. Pero creo que ha perdido su termómetro.

El viejo lo miro extrañamente, antes de moverse para ver que, efectivamente, el termómetro no estaba.

-Bien, tengo… tres opciones. Extraerlo manualmente, suministrar un laxante y esperar a que salga…, o la cirugía.

Ulquiorra miro una vez más a los ojos plateados suplicantes del animal.

-Porque no prueba con el laxante?

-Nunca funciona en realidad.

-Y que es lo que sugiere?

-Accederé manualmente.- Respondió el veterinario mientras se cubría las manos con guantes de goma, dejando sonar la bofetada del material contra su piel.

* * *

Una vez fuera de la clínica, los tres caminaban en silencio, extrañamente Grimmjow perdió su sentido del humor, horrorizado con lo sucedido.

-Tengo que irme ya.

Ulquiorra respondió con el silencio.

-Antes de irme, tengo algo para vosotros.

Ulquiorra se detuvo, dirigiendo por fin toda su atención a lo que el peliazul tenía que decirle.- Y que sería eso?

Grimmjow le dio una amplia sonrisa, y saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un hermoso collar de color azul marino con una placa colgando. –Esto.

Ulquiorra miro por un momento, antes de centrarse en la placa que colgaba. Tenía una extraña forma de estrella dorada. Alargando la mano, giró la placa, la cual tenía elegantemente grabado un nombre.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya sé que os mata que os deje así, pero soy así de joia… tu ya me conoces petit suisse. **

**Gracias Kumikoson4, me alegro mucho de que te guste como empezó, y por supuesto que voy a continuarlo, si algo me repatea a mí, es encontrarme buenas historias que han quedado abandonadas, así que yo no voy a hacer lo mismo. No te preocupes.**

**Gracias a ti también CuteLittleZombie por tu rewiew, como ya dije antes, no me esperaba el interés de los lectores tan pronto, me hace sentir tremendamente feliz, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.**

**A los que me han puesto en alertas y favoritos, Espada de Cristal y L'Muk, gracias también.**

**Es posible que este capítulo haya sido un poco confuso, para aclarar, la parte de los diálogos que está entre las dos barras [] representa algo que se ha dicho mediante la telepatía, una extraordinaria habilidad psíquica, la cual, solo puede escuchar el individuo al que va dirigido.**

**Quizás os estaréis preguntando sobre el nombre en la placa, eso se revelara en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia, dejen rewiews para preguntar cualquier detalle, comentar si encuentran cualquier posible error, o simplemente para decir que os ha gustado o no, no olviden que los rewiew son el combustible y la alegría de los autores. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
